We Have Something Special
by Composure Cub
Summary: My Bored to Death slashfic. Between Ray and Louis after the episode "I Keep Taking Baths like Lady MacBeth".


I do not own the rights to Bored To Death

* * *

Ray didn't know why he had agreed to this. It was stupid yet there was something about Louis's voice, and the way he asked it that made him oblige. But he had showed up. He had followed through when Louis Green had asked him to a date. Knocking on Louis's apartment door. The hall silence being shattered by a thick fist beating on the wooden door. Ray heard shuffling and then the door opened revealing a very ecstatic Louis.

"Raymond! You came!" Louis exclaimed. "I was beginning to think that what we had meant nothing to you."

"Hello to you too Louis." Ray said. "Can I come in?"

"Oh most certainly Raymond!" Louis said, moving out of the way to let his potential mate in not realizing he had been so busy staring at Ray that he had forgot to invite him in.

As Ray walked in, Louis checked out Ray's backside before offering him to take his coat.

Which then Ray obliged and shimmied off the brown jacket and handed it to Louis.

Ray's eyes wandered the room. It was homely and warm. A lot like his and Leah's place. But with one major distinction. It was clean. Everything about it was clean. He felt like everywhere he walked he was contaminating the cleanliness.

"Please, this way." Louis said as he led Ray to the kitchen. There was a romantic table with a vase of flowers in the middle. A bottle of wine with two goblets. And from the amazing aroma of it, some sort of dish involving chicken. He hadn't expected conversation. Or for him and Louis to hit it off. But as the night grew on and more bottles of wine were consumed; they both wound up in fits of giggles. They talked about so much, comics, books, Jonathon, and anything that came to mind. Ray hadn't relaxed around a person this much without the help of being stoned. He really did enjoy being around Louis. And maybe it was the wine. Or maybe it was that "involuntary" erection that he made his move. But he had walked around the table and smashed his lips with the other zaftig man. He tasted the other man who tasted of wine and something sweet. He wasn't sure of what though. Louis's lips melded with Ray's as he elicited a moan into the bearded man. Ray's tongue forced its way into Louis's mouth as he tongue-wrestled Louis.

Louis broke the kiss and said, "Oh, Raymond."

"Look, if we are gonna do this, stop calling me Raymond. It makes me feel like you're my mother. And I don't want to fuck my mom tonight."

"Okay, Ray." Louis said looking a little dejected. Which Ray cured by attacking Louis's mouth with his. He scooped Louis up and gazed into his eyes. "Which way?" he asked. "Down the hall and the first room on your right." Louis said lustily.

Ray took the chubby man into the room and laid him on the bed. He jumped on top of Louis and barraged his mouth again. This time his hand slid down to Louis's crotch. He massaged through the fabric of the dress pants. Louis moaned and groaned as Ray stroked him. Finally, Ray broke apart and took off his shirt. His hairy belly flopping in freedom. Louis got the que and began to unbutton his dress shirt. He removed it then took off took off his socks. Then he took off his pants, which left him in just an undershirt and boxer briefs. Ray was now only down to boxers as he looked at his lover. The mid-afternoon autumn air only slightly chilling. The windows were open and he could see down to the ground. "Take it off." Ray said in regards to Louis's shirt. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't find you attractive, Louis." Ray said. Louis's face brightened up at that statement. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah. More to love, the way I see it." Ray said. "Besides. I am not the best of looking guys either." He accentuated this by letting his chubby fingers roam over his belly.

"Okay." Louis slid off his shirt revealing a chubby body with not much hair on it.

Ray pushed the man back onto the bed. Their lips met again and he grabbed Louis's member through the thin fabric. He then began to trail kisses down the other man; stopping at a nipple to suck on it. Louis was in a state of pleasure he had never even knew existed. "Oh, Ray, this feels… positively wonderful!" Louis exclaimed. "You haven't seen anything yet." Ray then pulled off Louis's briefs revealing a long cock. Not thick but a little bit longer than his own. He encompassed it in his mouth. Louis emitted a sharp cry as Ray went to town on his member. He swirled his tongue on the tip, tasting the pre and moved his tongue along the shaft. Lapping and slurping. Causing the ample sized man to cry out in ecstasy. Before he knew it, Louis was going into overdrive and screaming out. "Ray, I am going to- I am gonna-…." As he released his seed into the back of Ray's mouth .

"Oh, Ray, that was fantastic! Let me try it on you!" Ray was hesitant at letting a first timer have a go on his cock. But all that was instantly washed away as his boxers were being torn off, his thick cock flopping out, and Louis's greedy mouth started sucking with all it's might. "Oh GODS!" Ray yelled. "Are you sure this is your first time?!" He said in pure pleasure as he looked down into the man's eyes. Ray was standing by the edge of the bed and Louis was sitting on the edge. He nodded slightly and continued to work Ray's member. It felt amazing, better than any blowjob Leah ever gave or the old lady he dated. He was surprised he lasted as long as he did. He cried out," I am gonna come Louis." Which caused Louis to stop. "I want you Raymo- . Ray. In me. Which is why I went to the store earlier today. And got this." He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He then lathered some liquid into Ray's hand and jumped back on the bed and got on all fours. He buried his face in the pillow and Ray got on the bed on his knees. It creaked under their weight. He scooted over to him and applied some to Louis's canal. He inserted one finger slowly, and pulled it out. Eventually he added a second. And then a third. He had Louis writhing and arching with his fingers. Then he removed them. He put lube on his cock before scooting all the way over to Louis. He slowly began to enter Louis. He paused whenever there were grunts of pain. He finally made it in, sheathing himself completely in his lover. And he hugged Louis's back. He kissed his cheek and whispered, "You ready?"

"What about my neighbors?"

"Let them hear. It's about time you gave them something to listen too besides all these years of silence."

"I am ready."

Ray began to pull out, then slowly push back in. Paying attention to any "aaah's" that Louis emitted. Trying to find that sweet spot. After about 30 seconds of slowly pulling out and pushing in he located it. He began to pick up the pace. As Louis lifted his head up off the pillow and was moaning. The bed creaked and brattered under their combined weight. The headboard started clanking against the wall.

"Oh-fuck-Ray-give-me-more!" Louis exclaimed. It was so out of character that he almost stopped but he obliged and began to hammer into the man. Ray also took the time to jerk his mate off in time with his thrusts. Louis was screaming Ray's name as he was pushing back into Ray, Louis's belly jiggling with every thrust. Louis then yelled out, "Ray- I am gonna come again!" And he splattered his seed all over the bed sheets. The tightening of his lover around his member was too much and with a yell of "Louis!" and a major grunt he came into the other man. Splattering the other man's bowels with his baby batter. They both collapsed onto the bed, Ray still spooning Louis. Louis cuddling into the fur behind him.

"I told you what we had… was something… special." Louis said.

"Definitely." Ray replied.


End file.
